


Primus

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Optimus fell from the air, Alice clutched to his chest. He held onto her and looked around futiley. Ratchet wasn't responding and his wings had been shot. He could survive the fall, but she wouldn't.

He forced his chest plates open and shifted her higher. "Alice, get in my spark chamber. It's the safest place for you."

She squinted up at him, tears streaking down her face and her hair whipping around her. She nodded in response and clung to his hand as he opened his spark chamber. He tried to help her inside as gently as he could and slid it close before closing his chest plates.

It was a long shot, but spark chambers were their most durable part. She should be safe. He wrapped his arms around his chest and closed his eyes, attempting to comm Ratchet again as the ground grew closer.

Alice floated, soft blue surrounding her. Tendrils of energy wrapped around her, gently coaxing her forward. She mumbled softly and tilted her head, slowly opening her eyes.

She blinked up at the large figure standing in front of her and frowned slightly. "I'm an atheist."

The tendrils paused and the figure stared down at her before laughing lightly. She shuddered as the deep voice boomed around her and hugged herself. "I am not any of your Earthen gods. I am Primus."

She frowned and stared, feeling the tendrils wrap around her. "But, I'm not Cybertronian."

He nodded and she stared when she realized she was in his hand. "No, but you are the chosen conjunx for my sons."

She nodded slowly, touching his hand slightly before sitting up. "Am I dead?"

He nodded. "You are. Your friends are fighting for your life, but your soul is ready to pass on."

She looked down. She didn't feel different. Lighter, maybe. She still had a few bruises and scrapes and wore her clothes. One of her shoes was missing, but that was no big deal. Her toes still wiggled.

He smiled softly. "You're not ready for death, are you?"

She shook her head slightly, looking up at him. "No."

He nodded. "Then, you shall live."

She curled her fingers in her shirt and sat up straighter. "Why won't you help Optimus?"

He blinked at her. "Pardon?"

She frowned. "Optimus doubts he's a good leader and that he's not good enough to be a Prime. If you can speak to him, why don't you talk to him like this? Talk to him and Megatron, make them get along again. Give them the power to rebuild Cybertron together. This war's taken a big toll from them and they're tired of fighting. If you're real and you've got all this power, why don't you help?"

He stared down at her and a small smile grew on his face. "I suppose I have been letting this fight go on for too long. I will take your words into consideration, young Alice."

She nodded. "Good. Oh! Sorry, but one last question. Can you make Megatron a Prime too? Ya know, put him on the same level as Optimus? He's been through enough shit and there's no way those original thirteen were all old and calm and wise and shit."

He chuckled softly. "I will think it over. Now, you must go."

She gave a thumbs up and gasped when he disappeared, the blue lights turning to a bright white. She blinked quickly and gasped quickly, fumbling to grab the mask on her face. She pushed at it and looked around quickly, the mask being pushed back on her face.

Seraphina let out a choked sob and hugged her tightly. Alice squeaked and hugged her tightly, gripping at her shirt. She glanced around and smiled softly at Optimus and Ratchet.

Seraphina squeezed her and let her go, sniffling loudly. "You're alive!"

Alice grinned cheekily and settled back against the bed, breathing in the fresh oxygen from the mask. "Primus said he didn't want me so he yeeted me back."


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus drove out into the desert with Alice lounging across the front seat. She'd been surprisingly fine physically after the fall. His spark, however, had practically merged with her.

The sight of her silent and wrapped up in his spark energy still gave him chills. He managed to contact Ratchet after he regained his senses and they were returned home. Ratchet had freed her and she was still silent and unresponsive.

She hadn't died exactly. But she was unresponsive and too still. Her eyes were blank and dull, even her brain activity had been far too still.

He stopped beside an outcropping of rocks and waited for her to climb out before transforming. She climbed up on the rocks and he sat down, looking up at the stars.

"Alice, what really happened?"

She'd been avoiding talking too much about what happened. They respected it, but it still ate away at him. He needed to know what she saw.

Alice took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. "I met Primus and told him off. Honestly."

He nodded. "I apologize for asking, but I'm worried about you. We all are."

She smiled up at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I noticed. I'm okay, really. No weird dreams, no demons creeping in the corners of my eyes more than usual."

He softly sighed and gently picked her up, cradling her in his hand. "Alice, I'm sorry I failed you."

She frowned, squeezing his fingers. "No. You didn't fail me, you protected me the only way you knew how. You're a great leader. You're a great friend and you care so much about others. I wish you'd see that for yourself."

He smiled softly and lifted her to his face. "Thank you, Alice."

She smiled and leaned up to lightly kiss him. "You're worthy of being leader and don't let anyone tell you different."


End file.
